westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Felis
Felis are a race that live in the kingdom of Kishar.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10 History The Felis were the first race to found a city. Their scholars began their first era with its founding because they believed the new city would lead them into a new age of knowledge and understanding that would elevate them above the other races.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary Geographic Distribution Felis are based out of their kingdom, but other Felis have been sighted in NessaSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 11 and in the wilds between Sunsgrove and Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 6 Culture The Felis are known for their inherent superiority complex.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Comment on February 4, 2012 at 3:03 pm They consider themselves the most cultured and progressive of the races,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50- Alex's Commentary and believe their capital city to be the "focal point of logic and reason."Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10 Calendar The Felis developed a calendar system that was eventually adopted by all but the most traditional of the other races. The method uses eras to group years. The first Era began with their capital city's foundation, and was titled the Era of Reason.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary There is at least one other Era known as the Civilized EraIntermission: Week 1 Music The Felis prefer instruments that are hand-crafted and complex.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment on December 9, 2012 at 10:43 pmBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Rachel's Comment on December 8, 2012 at 10:57 pm Religion The Felis religion requires that the Felis learn everything about the world before they achieve enlightenment.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 56- Alex’s Comment on September 27, 2014 at 2:05 pm Felis scholars spend many long hours studying in the Spire of Gair. The work is very demanding for even the most religious scholars.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 2- Alex's Commentary These scholars are well-traveled and have compiled a library of historical records and first-hand accounts from all over the Four Kingdoms.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The scholars take their work seriously because they are aware of how easily truth can be manufactured and twisted.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 11- Alex’s Commentary Due to their religion, being unable to access the Uncharted Lands is not laziness on their part, and a genuine source of frustration.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 56- Alex’s Comment on September 27, 2014 at 2:05 pm The Felis have tried to map it, but every expedition has failed for various reasons. So many have tried and failed, it’s been accepted by all races except the Felis that those lands will remain uncharted. On maps is usually represented by a fading line suggesting a cloud or shadow that obscures the landscape.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 57- Alex’s Comment on October 7, 2014 at 7:51 am Slave Labor The Felis are involved in the slave trade,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 and use slave labor to complete their great works.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50- Alex's Commentary Technology The Felis are currently engaged in an intellectual rivalry and arms race with the Vulpin.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The Felis are known for their complex locks.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 7- Alex's CommentarySong of the Eastern Sands, Page 13- Alex's Commentary It is one area where they are winning the arms race against the Vulpin, and to crack their latest locks, a thief needs picks designed for those locks.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13- Alex's Commentary They developed concrete at some point.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary: Rachel's Drawing Notable Felis * Scholar * Tabitha * Felis Bandit Gallery File:Felis_Scholars.jpg File:Felis_Scroll.png File:Armed_Felis.jpg File:Felis_Library_Guards.png Trivia * The Felis are based on cats.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment on February 11, 2012 at 9:52 am * The Felis have tinted eyes- the hue of which ranges from yellow to green.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 8- Rachel's Comment on August 17, 2013 at 5:50 pm References Category:Species Category:Felis